Re:CREATORS Extra: Yang
by BlazefireDrago
Summary: The Military Uniform Princess realized she needs more pawns to create the Great Destruction, and goes to bring in more characters from other worlds to do so. Her first target: Yang Xiao Long of RWBY


One thing that Yang was used to after the Fall of Beacon was the lack of feeling coming from her right hand, something that the prosthetic provided by Atlas could never recreate. While she was glad that she is now able to fight once again, she misses the idea of having an actual right hand attached to her body. Regardless, she made due with what she has on her being when she had left her home in pursuit of Ruby Rose, her half-sister.

Already arriving at the coast of Anima, she looked over her attire once more before reaching for her bike, Bumblebee. Instead of the outfit she had worn when she went to Beacon, she now sported a tan jacket with orange lining and gold edging, unzipped part way to show an orange top with a thick collar around her neck. With it, she has ditched her pair of mini shorts for fitted black pants, and completing the look with a set of knee high brown boots. Putting on a pair of aviators, she walked over and climbed on to her bike, revving it to life as the loading bay ramp lowered enough, driving off the boat and out of the port.

Bringing out her scroll, she set her waypoint over to the Kingdom of Mistral, the one place where she suspects Ruby to be. She planned that once she reunites with the small scythe wielder, she would give her a stern talk like when they were kids. In a part of her mind, she could say that she would be like a mother figure to her, despite being her older sister. Shaking her thoughts, she kept up her pace towards the kingdom, taking a rest by camp or the town inn over the course of the weeks.

On one of the nights when she was at the ruins of the village of Oniyuri, she looked up at the star coated sky of Remnant, glimpsing over to the shattered moon. Closing her eyes, she pictured her life before the fall of Beacon, living free with her team and their friends in JNPR. She then clenched her fist as her memories flashed to the _Incident_ , where she lost her arm to the White Fang's leading aggressor, Adam Taurus. Breathing in and out, the memories subsided out of her mind for the time being, opening her lilac eyes once more.

"Just a little bit more," she muttered out to herself, looking down at her scroll to see the picture of RWBY. "I'm coming Ruby. Just… wait up for me." She then took notice of the time, yawning as she lowered the device. "Guess I better get going tomorrow. I should be there in… a few days, more or less."

With that being said, she brought out her sleeping bag and laid it beside the now waning campfire, yawning once more before falling asleep. Due to that, she didn't take notice of her entire surroundings suddenly becoming a wave of bright blue pixels before returning to normal, sleeping the night away. The phenomena was then followed up as a girl with silver twin tails and wearing a military uniform appeared in front of her, smiling as her eyes narrowed.

"Yang Xiao Long," she whispered out as she watched her sleep. "I'm going to have fun bringing you to the _world of the gods._ Until then, I'll see you in Kuroyuri."

The girl then disappeared in front of her, becoming a column of pixels before flying off into the horizon, heading towards the direction of the ruined village she mentioned. Flying past a wooden directional sign, the pixels broke some of itself off towards it, altering the directions so that the arrow mentioning the ghost town was replaced with the name of the kingdom. Rejoining the main bundle of pixels, the mass of digital light kept its movement towards the ruined village.

* * *

When the morning light stroke the blonde out of her slumber, Yang yawned out as she stretched out of her sleeping back, sitting up to see her surroundings. Noticing that she's still at the outskirts of the Oniyuri ruins, she popped her muscles into shape before getting out, grabbing the sleeping before putting it away. She then kicked the makeshift campfire remains, satisfied that it went out during her slumber.

Grabbing all of her gear, she hauled everything over towards Bumblebee, placing everything where it needed to be on the bike. Wiping the side, she was happy to know that no dust was collected over the course of the night. Nodding to herself, she got on her bike and revved it to life, hearing the engine roar out as she twisted the handle, before looking in front of her. Looking at her scroll, she raised a brow as the device was shorting out before shrugging, knowing where the nearest intersection was.

Pressing on her bike pedal, Yang began to speed away from her makeshift campsite to continue her journey towards Mistral, passing through the ruined village of Oniyuri in the process. Looking back, she had to guess that the town had suffered a similar fate to Mountain Glenn back in Vale, judging from the claw marks on the surface. She shook those thoughts behind her once more, knowing that she can't do anything now and drove away from the town.

"OK, I'm making good time so far," She said to herself, looking back at the suddenly malfunctioning scroll. "Though, I wish it would be better if I had my GPS working properly."

She then remembered her way of recovery as she sped away from the town, knowing that it took her months to get to where she is now. After the fall, she had only laid in bed as she looked out the window in her home at Patch, visited by both her father and Ruby. When her sister left, she began to get back into her old spunk, only to suffer from sudden flashback attacks during her chores. It only took overhearing her father talking with both Oobleck and Port to get serious, finally choosing to don the new arm from Atlas.

It then went on to days of hand to hand combat training with her dad when she realized how powerful her prosthetic was compared to her old arm. Sparring against Taiyang helped her get back into fighting shape, and she felt that she understood what he was trying to say. She still remembered the words he told her about her semblance, looking fondly as she kept driving.

" _Your Semblance is a great fallback_ ," his words echoed in her mind. " _But you can't allow yourself to rely on it. It won't always save you_."

"I know, dad," she spoke to herself, keeping her eyes on the road. "Keep a level head. Got it." She then saw the nearest intersection with an arrow pointing left to Kuroyuri but labelled 'Mistral,' smirking as she's getting closer to her. "Ruby, you are in so much trouble when I find you."

With that said, she made her way towards the left, believing that she's one step closer to reaching her sister. Unknown to her, the sign she saw was altered by light blue pixels, reverting back to what it was with 'Kuroyuri's' name pointing to the left, with Mistral's direction sign reappearing where it was supposed to. Unaware to the blonde brawler, she is heading towards a trap set up just for her.

As she drove, she couldn't help but notice that the landscape surrounding her was starting to alter from being alive to barren. Trees filled with vibrant life were replaced with barren husks of the forest's natural building blocks as faint traces of smoke were introduced to her nose. Already, her mind began to wonder if she was too late to reach Ruby, only to see what appeared to be another set of ruins in front of her, littered with husks of dead bodies and traces of Grimm activity.

Steeling herself, she entered the ruined village as the road became bumpy, causing Bumblebee to shake as she drove on the surface. Her lilac eyes scanned her new surroundings as slowed down her ride, hoping that Ruby wasn't in the town when it was destroyed. Stopping at the center of the village, she caught sight of a large scale battle, going wide eyed as what's left of the Nuckalevee Grimm was dissolving, dead from a heavy battle between it and a group of trained Huntsman or experienced bandits.

"Oh god," she started, getting off her bike before shakingly walking away from it. "Was I too late… please, don't tell me that Ruby's gone… Please…"

"Your little sister is safe, I assure you," her head whipped to the right to see the speaker, seeing a girl wearing a military uniform. "She's resting easily over at the Kingdom of Mistral as we speak."

"What… Mistral? You mean that this isn't—"

"The city you were hoping for?" The girl then smirked as she walked forward, her odd red and blue eyes narrowing. "Unfortunately, no. You are in the ruins of the village Kuroyuri, the former hometown of your friend Lie Ren. You just missed them as they were taken to the village after a battle with this beast." She motioned towards the Nuckalevee's corpse. "They put up quite a fight as well. I'm hoping that You would entertain me."

Yang was backing away slightly, already getting bad vibes from her. "Me? Entertain you? I'm sorry, but I have to reach my sister—"

"You don't have a choice in the matter." Smirking, the military uniformed girl summoned vast amounts of sabres around her. "Besides, you have piqued my interest, and if you succeed, then I'll tell you where you need to go."

"Is that right," the blonde questioned, priming her Ember Celica on her left arm. "Just so you know, I have been training with my dad to get this far."

"Then…" The girl then jumped up into the sky, hovering as the sabres spun around her. "Let's see it bear fruit."

With that being said, the military uniformed girl launched the sabres towards Yang, causing the blonde to jump out of the way as the blades landed on the ground like it was rain. She didn't have time to react in time as more swords came towards her, making her dodge and counter them with either her prosthetic or her remaining gauntlet. Looking up, she got into a boxing stance as the unknown girl launched another volley of swords towards her, fighting back by punching the blades away with her weapon and right arm.

The girl smirked as Yang blasted away each of her summoned blades before grabbing one of the sabres beside her, flying down and pointing the weapon down towards the blonde. Getting close enough, she lunged the weapon at her, only to have her smirk widen as Yang blocked and parried it away with her prosthetic before punching her with her gauntlet arm. The impact of the punch was followed by a shotgun blast caused the girl to be launched away from the brawler, impacting the decayed building in the village.

"You like that," Yang questioned her opponent, only to go wide eyed as more sabres were launched from the smoke of the impact and forcing her to dodge out of the way. Looking back, her shock increased as the girl appeared unhurt, dusting herself off before smirking towards the blonde. She stayed her ground as the girl's eyes narrowed, giving her that feeling again.

"I must admit, that was a pretty impressive punch," she spoke up to her, summoning more sabres to her side. "If I were a normal human, I would have been killed easily."

"Judging by the way you move, I think you're not a 'normal' person," Yang reminded her, hearing a dark chuckle from the girl. "Just what are you?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, but I can say that I don't work for your enemies." She then lost her smirk as her posture straightened. "However, I do have plans of my own in motion, and thanks to a certain fool, I have to bring in more tools." She then pointed to the blonde. "And one of those tools… is you."

"LIKE HELL, I WILL BE," was all the blonde needed to shout out before firing at her with Ember Celica, forcing the girl to block it with her blades and creating a smoke screen in the process. Nodding to herself, she took it as a chance to distract her before running towards Bumblebee, starting it up before driving out of Kuroyuri. The smoke didn't last long as the girl swiped it away, frowning as she lost her target.

"So, you wish to make it a chase, do you…" Memories of what happened in a different world surfaced, making her chuckle. "You're just like her highness, Selesia Yupitiria. You're making it too interesting for me."

Jumping up into the air, the girl flew off towards her blonde opponent, spotting Yang driving Bumblebee as she got out of the ruined village. Smirking, she launched her sabres at her in the plan to stop her, only to see her dodge the blades with ease. Chuckling, she swooped down until she was besides the driver, swiping her blade at the blonde as Yang swerved away from the strikes, trying not to get hit by her. Blocking with her right arm, she saw that the girl wasn't finished with her and launched her sabres from above, losing her balance slightly before letting go of the blade.

"Impressive, Yang Xiao Long," the girl spoke up, shocking the blonde as she flew up into the air and summoned a Tommy Gun, aiming it at her. "No wonder why my master had a big impression from you."

"Master," Yang muttered out before speeding away, avoiding gun fire coming from the girl as she got further away from Kuroyuri. Looking back, she went wide eyed as another collection of sabres appeared beside her opponent, cursing herself as she avoided the barrage of both blades and bullets. She began to think up a plan to stop her pursuit towards her, driving into the forests in the hopes of losing her.

"How foolish," the girl muttered as her body disappeared into pixels, reappearing in Yang's path. "You can't lose me."

She then swiped horizontally towards the approaching blonde, forcing the brawler to narrowly dodge and move out of the way of the blade. Swerving over to a stop, she looked back in shock as the military uniformed girl resummoned the tommy gun, flipping it as she grabbed one of her sabres, getting into a posture like that of a violin player. She then gulped as she backed away slightly, realizing that getting away from the girl is impossible.

"The hell," she muttered out in shock. "Is this your Semblance?"

"Semblance," the girl asked her before humming. "I see you would think it as such, but I assure you it is not. You do not truly understand my power." Her eyes then opened as her grip increased. "Shall I show you the power of my Holopsicon? I would be much obliged… if you could carve it into your body."

She then swiped the sabre down on the gun, creating a shockwave that was sent towards the blonde brawler. Yang started it in time before it hit, but as she turned around, she took noticed that her bike was replaced with bright blue pixels before disappearing completely, shocking her more. Her shock then went into rage as she looked back at the opponent, seeing the gun disperse into pixels.

"The Holopsicon is omnipotent," she told Yang, tossing the sabre into the hand that held the ranged rifle. "Everything flows, the power of eternal reincarnation. Dust to life. Life to ashes. And thus, the world returns here once more."

"What sort of crap are you telling me," the blonde muttered out, standing up. "I don't understand a word you're saying, but destroying my Bumblebee is considered a crime in my standards."

She didn't have time to react as the girl launched more sabres towards her, making her focus on deflecting the blades away from her with her prosthetic and Ember Celica. She punched them off their projected course as the weapons rained down on her, causing a blow to the ground and creating another smoke screen. However, a scream echoed into her ears, making her look back to see someone covering his eyes from the attack.

She could already tell that this person wore a lot of black on his body as he wore a black t-shirt underneath a black fur sweater, complete with a pair of fading black jeans and wrecked runners. His hair, to her eyes, was a dark brown in color and the lack of a weapon worried her. She kept up her defence from the girl's sabres as she looked back at him, keeping one eye on her opponent.

"HEY, GET OUT OF HERE," she shouted out to the person, shocking the military uniform girl in the process. Due to the confusion, Yang took the chance and picked the person up, looking to see someone fairly young, yet slightly older than her. She then jumped out of the smokescreen, looking back at the girl and giving one of her red eyed glares. Unknown to her, a device in the man's hands lit up similar to the pixels, and when the girl threw one more sabre at them, they disappeared in a bright light in front of her, causing her to frown.

"A human… from the _world of the gods_ …" she muttered out before smirking. "How very interesting." She then looked up to the sky. "One down… more to go. Hold on, Setsuna… that world that _banished_ will meet its judgment in the end."

* * *

Both Yang and the person she saved eventually reappeared in what appeared to be a bedroom of an apartment, both crashing onto the floor with the man on the bottom. The room, despite the default white paint job, was littered with posters and prints stuck with thumbtacks holding them in place. Near one of the walls, a dresser stood between a desk and a cupboard, having a 40 inch flatscreen on top as the furniture on both sides held consoles, cases and what appeared to be mecha plastic models. In front of it, a queen sized bed laid between two shoulder desks, with the bed sheet off while the blanket was in disarray.

The blonde eventually groaned before opening her eyes, looking around to meet her new surroundings. She was shocked to see that everything looked like a mess, but the main shock was that she was nowhere near the forests around Kuroyuri. She then looked up at the walls, going wide eyed to see the prints depicting her and Team RWBY in a different art style, with one of her with her two natural arms when she clashed her fists together.

"What…" she started out in her shock. "What is going on here—"

"Ow," she heard the person speak up before gasping, feeling him squeezing somewhere where he wasn't supposed to. "Huh… What am I feeling… a pillow…?" Her eyes eventually went red as she smirked, seeing him open his eyes so that dark brown could meet burning red. "Ehh?"

"Tell me… do they feel good," she asked him with the smirk, raising her fist and causing him to freak out. "If so… that would be your last squeeze, perv."

"WHAT?" He then started shaking, his eyes going wide. "HOLD ON, I DON'T HAVE AN AURA!"

"Don't worry… It won't hurt… much."

All that was left was the man screaming his lungs out in the apartment, shocking his elderly neighbors before an impact followed. True to her word, she didn't hurt him that much, leaving a large bump on his cheek due to restraining her strength before getting up, walking over to the window. Her eyes went wide as she heard the man stumble out of the room, gasping as she realized one thing.

"Yang…" She muttered to herself. "I don't think we're at home anymore."

* * *

 **A/N: Due to this idea going stronger, I had to put out something to ease it to a moment before going back to my Macross Crossover. If the Idea goes strong again, I'll put up another one to calm it down. And yes, the 'person' Yang saved was in fact me, so it's a Self-Insert.**

 **So like I said in my update (Which is apparently under a 'community' now which I didn't want), I had this idea of doing a Re:CREATORS crossover, and the itch was getting stronger by the day. If it does, I'll stop what I was working and make a one shot, eventually tying down to a main story IF it gets recognized. Knowing my luck, it won't and it's gone to 'fiction limbo' as I like to call it.**

 **This is one of the many one shots that will tie to an upcoming idea. These won't be in order, but the remaining characters are:**

 **Tales of… - Velvet Crowe**

 **Hellsing – Alexander Anderson**

 **Macross – Hayate Immelmann**

 **Puella Magi Madoka Magica – Madoka Kaname**

 **Sekirei – Tsukiumi**

 **Final Fantasy – Caius Ballad**

 **Fate/ - Archer**

 **I hope you enjoy this little one shot. What do you think? Leave a review with your thoughts, and will reply to them in the next one shot.**

 **With that out of the way, I'm BlazefireDrago, signing out.**


End file.
